Boredom
by Emec
Summary: It can lead to disobedience, betrayal, creation, destruction, and so much more....
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you for clicking on my story, and to those of you who are familiar with some of my stuff already, hi there, I have a message for you. This story is not a continuation of anything else; you will see new OC's and better known ones will be missing. This is just some idea I had the other day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Master." The agreement was came as more of a yawn than a disciplined submission to one's will. Kade knew when the master's mind was elsewhere, and as the man purposefully walked on, not even having heard him, he knew that there was no reason to keep the promise he'd just made, either. As long a he wasn't caught.

The boy put on gloves, a mask, and something like a shower cap, and went over to the door the master had just come out of. He typed in the code and the door slid open, revealing a pure white room. Odd creatures, combinations of fish and birds, frogs and people, floated in tubes near the walls. Strange machines, most of them weapons, were set in random places where those unfaliliar with the layout could easily lose a limb or worse because of a stray footstep. Eyes floating in jars, growing small tubes and conneting together, some beating at the glass in order to get out. But Kade had seen all of this before. His interest lay in the new arrival.

On a table in front of him lay a pile of strange things, all somehow related, or at least it appeared so by the color scheme. There were yellow parts and skin; there was silver machinery, and there were guts. A half-there face stared at Kade from the table, the pink eye staring at him and the white mouth moving, perhaps trying to plead with him, though no sound came out.

Kade's interest was only held for a few moments before boredom crept back into his brain. These foreign parts were interesting and all, but he wished he'd seen it all together. It was then thathe got an idea. What he planned to do was very taboo. His master could very well kill him for it. But Kade knew that he was clever enough to escape long before then, or frame another servant. And so, the boy began to repair the little yellow thing, so he could see it all together.

-----

The yellow monkey was interesting to watch. When she found herself back together, she first chattered at Kade in some way he couldn't understand. She sounded pleased with him; then she ran off. Kade started to follow, but she was out of sight in moments. Kade replaced the gloves and things and left the lab. As he headed down the halls, considering who he could shift the blame to, the lights went out. He got a flashlight from his pocket and looked around. He also listened, and this turned out to be of great impotance. He heard dull rumblings and more chattering, in different tones.

Kade followed the sound. He went through the halls and down the stairs, though he still didn't catch up to anything that was going on, the sight of fallen guards and damaged machines gave him a clear idea of what was happening. What had he done? He had delivered this place into the hands of the enemy. As anyone would, he ran...but not away. His destination was the master's room. The master was sure to be in the control room, and Kade didn't need to worry. His confidece proved well-placed, as there was no one there to ask why he had come, or stop him from gathering the master's valuables. It was only then that Kade ran away from the place.

As he passed a room, from which came colored lights and explosions, Kade thought he saw something pointed in his direction. Then there was a flash of yellow, and he was past, and headed outside. He kept running, and ran until he was far enough away to take in the entirety of the master's compound in one look. There were more fires, and every now and then a shot would fly off into the sky. Kade huddled behind a rock formation, probably more afraid than he'd even been, but also more excited. He was unable to look away, and watched, seated on the sand and with his clothes tight against the chill of night, until all fell silent. A huge machine with a humanoid shape left the ground, and its departure seemed to end the night's events. Kade stood up and turned away. He lifted his bag of loot and contiued on.

-----

"Good work, team," Chiro announced. Another evil doer had been brought to justice, and his organization had been shattered. The people of this world would be safe for a while, now.

"What was it like in there?" Sprx asked Nova. She shivered, remembering being taken apart, with some kind of spell keeping her not only alive but conscious the whole time. Sprx could tell that it had to have been something terrible for Nova to be shaken up by it. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What about that one that got away?" commented Gibson, having missed that exchange. He was wary of this one, remembering how dangerous characters such as Mandarin, who abandoned thier evil masters to plot another day, could be.

"Don't worry about it, Gibson! If he starts something, we'll just come stop him again!" said Otto. Gibson sighed, but Nova spoke up.

"That was just a kid," she said. "And anyway, he helped me get out of there."

That was enough for them, and they set their sights on their destination: Back to Shuggazoom.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brilliantly down on the sands, the new day casting away the chill of the darkness in favor of nigh unbearable heat. It made work in the town hard and painful, and could kill a man out in the desert. Not that this bothered Kade. As he strode scross the sand and into the ring of sorry structures trying to pass themselves off as a community, his cloak twirled around him as it held Kade's own personal breeze around his body. He smirked at a few envious gazes that fell on him as he walked. This sort of device was rather expensive, but Kade had done rather well for himself in the past few months.

The money that he'd taken from his master on that first night had gone into a house, furniture, and basically everything he needed to live on his own. Among the valuables Kade had taken had been a number of small devices, and the boy's own cleverness mixed with the parts he'd swiped had quickly led to more money. He had a good business going for someone so young; in truth, it was a goodbusiness for anyone. However, while Kade was doing better than many of the regular townspeople, the others from the organization were not having such good luck. Without the master, they had nothing, and contrary to the Monkey Team's plans, things may very well have gotten worse.

The master had been an evil man. Kade knew this, and he wouldn't try and justify his projects; he considered his need for food and shelter good enough to justify his own actions as part of the master's group. However, one thing Kade had to admit was that the man had had good control. Without the leadership, many of his low-ranking men had turned to aimless robbery in an attempt to get by, and the number of space pirates choosing this lonely corner of the galaxy to refuel had grown, and the crews that had come strictly to buy the master's weapons had seen fit to continue their visits.

Still, Kade wasn't worried. It was hard to worry him as long as he felt he had things under control, and with a recreation of one of the master's nastier weapons tucked safely in his sleeve, he didn't care how many pirates came. In fact, he was going to see some right now.

He came to a stop in front of a medium-sized house, with a small ship in the back that looked like a pile of spare parts that had ben welded together with wreckless abandon. Though Kade was sure he could remember someone else living here only a week before, he pushed the thought from his mind and wandered inside to see if these pirates had anything interesting for sale.

Two cold stares greeted Kade on his way in, making him consider turning off his personal AC and hope the sun could warm him up a bit. However, a more friendly face came next; well, at least the third man looked happier. He could tell that Kade had money.

"Welcome, my friend. Please, have a look around, and see if there's anything you wish to purchase," the third man offered. Kade bowed his head before starting to look. These guys had a little of everything! Jewels, parts, animals, weapons, food... As Kade lifted up an odd little box with a curious look on his face, one of them men reached for him. He was jerked away, and his breath caught. His heart sped up, and a beeping came from inside his clothes.

Bzzzzzz! The man let go as a sharp pain went through his body and made him go limp. The other two went for their blasters, but one didn't make it. His head exploded, and Kade turned the weapon pulled from his sleeve toward the last one. The thing looked like a USB 2.0 flash drive, but the man had just seen what it could do. He took his hand off of his blaster. "Okay, kid...don't do anything hasty..."

Kade had a small, mocking smile on his face as he continued his browsing, the third pirate always in view. He came to the animal cages, and something caught his eye. A little monkey, asleep in a cage. It made him remember that night. "I think I'll take this guy. And the parts in bin 2 over there. Now, with my discount, what does that come to again?"

"F-free, sir. Have a nice day." And so, Kade headed home, even more sure that there was no reason to fear pirates. He set his mind on the monkey, and a wonderfully aweful idea that had lodged itself firmly at the front of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It was between the injection and when he made his first cut that a voice spoke up in Kade. It told him 'stop,' and, 'this is wrong,' and, 'it's not too late;' it was the standard message before a little boy does something bad. Kade took a moment to stare at the monkey, helpless in the deep, chemically induced sleep, and the tool inhis hand. But then, he shook his head.

"There's probably someone about to commit a murder right now. Why don't you go bother him?" Kade asked aloud. Then, he proceded to cut into the flesh, beginning his work.

-----

The next morning, the monkey worke up and lifted his head slowly. His body was stinging all over and he felt very tired. He looked aroundm trying to take in his surroundings. Everything appeared tinted slightly blue, but otherwise he was getting at leat ten times as much information about everything he looked at than he expected.

Then, his eyes fell on a shiny metal circle. By the ring on the wall, it clearly belonged up there, but had been placed near him. 'A mirror,' he somehow knew it was called. As he went over to take a look, he noticed that he wasn't in a cage anymore.

The monkey looked at the mirror, and he almost jumped away. What stared back at him was brown and silver, with huge, black eyes. He reached out cautiously toward it...

"It's you," said a voice from behind him.

-----

Kade looked around at his house. Tables and chairs had been knocked over or upside-down, papers and tools had been scattered about, and most things that could be broken...had been, including more than one window. As he went to get a broom, he muttered, "Perhaps I should give him some time to calm down..."

-----

Out in the desert, the monkey ran on and on, with no idea where he was going. He just wanted to be as far away from where he'd just been as he could get.

However, as he ran, part of him wondered,,,why? True, this was all very strange. But life had been strange as a rule since the day strange men had snatched him up and put him in a cage for the first time. He'd been expecting to die ever since. Whatever'd been done to him, he was still alive. Even the stinging was gone. And he could tell that he was much faster now, even though he had gotten very little exercise since his capture.

The monkey stopped and loked around. He the realized that he had no idea where he was, or how to get back. Every direction looked the same, and he hadn't run straight. So he just kept going, hoping to find something. But with his mind somewhat clearer, he noticed that the sun seemed to be getting hotter wih every step...


	4. Chapter 4

The day had gone from bad to worse.

The monkey looked over his shoulder, breathing hard; he knew it was too hot to be running like this, but a a giant scorpion chasing him was a convincing argumentto the contrary. Even so, his body persisted that it was just too hot, and the monkey found himself weakening as the day wore on.

Luck appeared to be with him, however. After hours of empty landscape, a rock formation could be seen ahead. More importantly, there was a gap that he could fit through, but the scorpion surely couldn't!

The monkey dashed in and took a few more steps, arriving in he center of a large inner chamber. The air was much cooler in here, and it was rather dimly lit. The only light source was an opening near the top, so far overhead that it appeared very tiny from the ground.

A loud crash alerted the monkey that the scorpion had caught up. The relative pleasantness of the cavelike setting after the desert was overwelmed by the simple hope that it would stay standing. There were several more crashes, and then silence. After a few tense moments, the monkey let out the breath he'd been holding and dropped to a sitting position on the floor. He took a number of deep breaths and tried to calm down.

A few more moments passed in silence, before a scratching sound began to echo through the cave. It was as though mice were digging around. Then, everything sped up.

The scorpion's claw burst through the sand, snapping at the monkey. He began jumping around wildly in an attempt to avoid the great beast's attacks.

It came like striking serpent. The tail, bursting up from the sand and continuing forward, sped toward him until it pierced through the monkey's chest.

As the world began to slip away, vision fading to blurs, the monkey was some kind of sensation in his chest, but couldn't determine what it was. Then, all was darkness.

-----

The next thing the monkey saw was light: a huge white circle, surrounded by infinite smaller points. Then came Kade's face.

"You alive?"

The voice somehow pulled the monkey back to reality from whatever level of semi-consciousness he had yet been mired in.

Kade had some kind of huge gun, which was currently standing up in the sand with his hand just resting against it. The scorpion lay nearby, its body blackened and burned. The monkey's injuries had been addressed. He found himself staring at Kade in near disbelief.

"What?" Asked Kade. The monkey looked over at the huge scorpion. "Surprised I could kill it?" Kade smiled a knowing smile. "You know, you could, too."

The monkey again stared at him, wondering what he meant. How was he to fight such a monster? He doubted he could even lift a weapon such as Kade's.

Kade reached behind the monkey and grabbed his tail. It was longer, thicker, and heavier than it had been naturally, having a number of long metal segments. Kade did something, and almost half the monkey's tail came off! As the monkey began to protest, Kade turned, holding the tail by a handle that suddenly sprang out of it. He pointed it at the scorprion, and a moment later one of its legs had brokenoff and was flying away from it, to land in the sand a fair distance away.

"Concussion Bolts," explained Kane, replacing the monkey's tail. "A favorite of mine."

-----

A few days later, the monkey was outside Kade's house, wearing a hat and poncho Kade had provided. His injury was still bothering him, but he stood and practiced with his gun,shooting at targets that had been set up for him. Meanwhile, Kade was lounging around inside, a notepad in his hand as he brainstormed name ideas.


End file.
